Ghost Revived
by Tigerlily1
Summary: A boy gives a girl a strang present: a golden ring. This boy becomes Voldemort, and the girl betrays him. But her soul is trapped inside the ring. Half a centry later, Hermione finds the ring...
1.

"One Ring to rule them all, 

The Ring 

Chapter 1 of 3

The night was quiet and hushed; a light fog dimmed the moon's glow.Two figures could be seen on the lawn.In the distance was the great Hogwarts castle.

"I have something for you," said the boy to the girl, who was called Eris.

Filled with excitement and infatuation, she readily giggled, "What is it?"Her entire being was filled with the excited, giddy terror of sneaking out with the boy.

The boy smiled as he pulled out a very small thing from his pocket.The fog broke for an instant, and the moonlight reflected off a golden ring.

The girl gasped."Oh," she said with awe in her voice, "it's beautiful.Is it for me?"

Instead of answering, the boy slid the ring on the girl's finger.She held up her hand to admire it.

The boy turned her eyes from the ring to him, and whispered in her ear, "Promise to be mine?"

"Forever and ever"

"You belong to me now," he murmured."Swear?"

"Oh, yes, Tom!" the girl said.She had no idea how deadly that promise would become.

The boy smiled again, and led her back to the castle.He had acquired a valuable asset that night.

Exactly seven years later, the same boy and the same girl stood on the same hill.The only difference from that night years ago was a light rainfall, with thunder rolling deeply in the distance.The boy and the girl were, of course, changed as well.

The boy held a smile, but not the kind one as before.His was a cold, cruel smile now.

And the girl, instead of being love-struck, was filled with anger and hatred at the world, the boy, and herself.

She was screaming something at the boy, while trying to tear the golden ring, the very ring she had so willingly received years ago, off her finger.But it would not come off.

"You have no idea of the power you are giving up," the boy said evenly.

The girl screamed with the pain of the ring, but it still would not budge."Yes I do, and I give it up gladly!" she spat back.

"You could be my queen," was the even reply.But his eyes revealed his temper was anything but even.

She stopped struggling long enough to stare at him.The rain threw her hair into her eyes, which were bloodshot with tears of rage.The snarl on her lips fought any beauty she might have claimed.

"Not any longer, Tom.No longer.I will not be your puppet any more!"

"Don't you dare call me Tom!That is no longer my name"

A flash of lightning illuminated the red of the boy's eyes, and the sadness of the girl's.

"I know all about you," the girl said in a hoarse whisper."The chamber of secrets.You thought you were so clever, but I knew.And the nights you snuck away.The next mornings there were reports of Muggle killings.I knew about that."

"You can't prove anything.And even if you could, you wouldn't dare.I am your Lord!I am everything to you!"

"No!You are nothing!Nothing!"

Thunder rumbled.The rain fell harder.The boy and the girl stopped and stared at each other.

"You want the ring off?So be it!"The boy waved his wand, and the gold ring fell off the girl's hand and on to the ground.

The lighting flashed, and the thunder rumbled.And the girl screamed.She screamed for the loss, she screamed for the pain, and she screamed for the will to defy the boy.

And the boy smiled.

"Come back to me.You are nothing without me," he said to her shaking figure.

The lighting flashed twice, and the thunder boomed.

The girl stopped screaming.She drew herself up, and gathered enough strength to say one word."No."

Then it was the boy's turn to scream.He screamed for the loss of the girl, for the loss of his power, for her defiance.And he screamed in pure rage.

The girl knelt.The girl knew what would happen to her.

"Bitch!" the boy thundered."I give you everything, and you give your Lord nothing but betrayal?"

The boy took out his wand.

Lightning flashed again, and by the time the thunder followed, the girl was dead.

The boy quickly disposed of the body.

As he left, lightning flashed one more time.It illuminated the golden ring, lying forgotten.

*************

55 years later…

Hermione examined the plant in her hand carefully, and then consulted the textbook.It looked like Snookvold.The sun shone hot on her head as she crouched by the tall grass.

Professor Sprout had offered extra credit to anyone who could find and label at least ten magical plants on the Hogwarts ground.So far, Hermione had twenty-four, and the Snookvold would be the twenty-fifth.

She plucked the flower carefully, and laid it in her basket.Her back aching from crouching too long, she stood up slowly, looking for Ron and Harry.She frowned when she did not find them within sight.They had promised to do this assignment with her.

She was about to leave when something caught her eye.

She bent down to examine a patch of earth, now bare from plants.She dug a little deeper.There was something there.

Hermione lifted the golden ring out of the earth.It looked brass from spending years buried in the earth.She was about to examine it further, when Ron yelled for her from across the field.

They had to go in now, or they would be late. 

Putting the ring aside for later, Hermione went back into the castle.

****************

_The girl was frightened.Her breath came in gasps, and her hands shook.She was staring straight at Hermione, but not looking at her.She was gazing without seeing._

_ _

_"Help me," she cried out.Her voice echoed all around, reverberating and resounding until it was a thousand times louder than the original whisper.All around swirling, whirling, spinning, were colors.Blues, reds, oranges, greens, yellows, pale purples, and vivid pinks came all around._

_ _

_"Help me, please!" the girl cried again_

_ _

_"What do you want?" Hermione tried to call back.But her voice was lost in a whirlwind of color.Only the girl was clear._

_ _

_"I made a mistake.Help me."The vivid green of the girl's dress shone.The light reflected on her pale, dirty face._

_ _

_"What can _I_ do?" Hermione called into the void._

_ _

_A vision came suddenly, like lightning without light, or thunder without sound.An old gold ring would help the girl.Hermione suddenly knew this fact without question.Her stomach turned, and her head buzzed with the knowledge.She must help the girl!_

_ _

_"Please…" was the last thing the girl whispered before drowning in the color._

_ _

Hermione awoke from the dream with a start.She sat, gasping for several seconds before she realized where she was.

Swiftly, without waking the other two girls, she crossed the dark room to her desk, and opened a box.It was in there.The ring shone with an impossible radiance for something so tarnished.

Hermione took the edge of her nightgown, and polished the ring carefully.Slowly, more and more gold shone through as years of dirt and filth were rubbed away.At last, it was as good as new.There was even an inscription inside!The light was to dark to read it, though.

With a sigh, Hermione resigned herself to wait.She went to bed and tried to sleep, but morning light did not come nearly quickly enough.

************

Harry was the first to notice the ring at breakfast.When asked about it, Hermione easily slid the ring off her finger, and showed it to him.

"What's 'desky et nun-uck et sem-per'?" asked Ron, looking over Harry's shoulder.

Hermione rolled her eyes."It's _Latin_, Ron!'Dixi et nunc et semper,' I think it means 'now and forever, I have spoken.'"

"What does it mean by that?"

"I'm not sure, but the owner must have had a lot of power."

"So what are you going to do with it?" Harry asked through a mouthful of bacon.

"I'm going to wear it.It's pretty, and I like it," Hermione said as she slid the ring on her right ring finger.As she did, an odd chill danced up her spine.

*************

_The girl was back.Her black hair waved around her as she called out to Hermione. "Help me… please."_

_ _

_What do you want? Hermione thought.She could not speak; her voice would not come.She gazed through the storm of colors.The girls figure faded in and out._

_ _

_"I need the ring.Did you find it?"The girl's figure emerged from the clouds.She came closer and closer.Hermione could see the brown of her eyes and the light freckles on her nose.Her robes were torn and bloody, and Hermione could see a strange tattoo on her upper forearm.It was burning black, and Hermione _knew_ she knew what it was, but try as she might, she could not remember._

_ _

_The girl was half a meter away now, and her stare suddenly seemed less pleading and more demanding.A rush of iciness washed over Hermione._

_ _

_"Do you have the ring?" the girl commanded.Slowly, Hermione nodded.She no longer felt the urge to help the girl.She wanted to wake up to the safety of her common room._

_ _

_Hermione found herself suddenly able to speak."Why do you want it?" she asked._

_ _

_The girl pause, and smiled without humor."It has my soul in it," she whispered._

_ _

Hermione was awake, and back in her own bed.She could feel the ring slicing into her finger.She tried to stand up, but she could not.

The realization that she was no longer in control of her body hit her stomach hard, and made her feel sick.

A voice whispered into Hermione's ear."_Thank you…_" was all it said.Cloud of color clouded Hermione's vision.She was being forced back into the state of nothingness.

She fought hard, her mind screaming silent "NO"s.But the color overcame her, and her mind was silenced.

The new Hermione sat up in bed, and smiled.

A/NWow!This is my first story in _forever_!I have all the chapters written, I and will upload one a day.As, always thank you for reading, and especially for reviewing!

--Tigerlily

PS For those of you who know Latin, I realize that the Latin phrase in this story is probably incorrect.My Latin is _very _rusty.:-)


	2. 

Ron found Eris the next day pouring over books upon books in the library

Run Away

Chapter 2 of 3

Ron found Eris the next day pouring over books upon books in the library.

"Honestly, Hermione, don't you _ever_ quit?" he asked with a grin as he sat down.When she didn't respond, he looked at the title of her book, _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_, and the chapter title, _The Boy Who Lived_.

"Hermione…" questioned Ron.She still didn't respond, so he shook her arm.This woke her up out of the trance, and she stared at him with troubled eyes.

"Voldemort is dead," she stated at him.

"Don't say the name," Ron said through gritted teeth.Then he looked around library, and, finding it empty, continued."Well he's not anymore, is he?He came back last summer."For an instant, he thought he saw Hermione smile.

But the moment passed, and Hermione simply stood up and left the room.Ron stared after her in amazement.

_I'll have to watch her_ he thought to himself.

****************

Several weeks later, Professor McGonagall called Hermione into her office.Although a fire warmly lit the room, Hermione's face was pale and cold.

"Come in and sit down, Miss Granger."When she had done so, the professor sat on the other side of the desk.Hermione refused to look into her eyes."I believe you know why you are here."

"Do I?"

"Your grades have begun to slip drastically.You never participate in Herbology, Profesor Flitwick informs me that you give little or no effort to learn new charms, and you haven't turned in a single paper in Study of Ancient Ruins for five weeks."She paused to let this sink in.

Hermione did nothing except stare above her head.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"You're right," Hermione said at last."I have been failing in my duties.I must try harder."

"Alright.I must warn you that I will write your parents if this continues."If this was suppose to have an effect on Hermione, it did no such thing.She remained as cold as ever.

"You may go now…," the professor started to say, but Hermione had already left.

******************

When Hermione returned to the common room, Harry and Ron were playing chess by the fire.Instead of joining them, she picked a chair on the other side of the room, and sat down.

"She's starring at you again," Ron whispered to Harry as his knight took Harry's bishop.

Harry twisted around to find that, indeed, Hermione was gazing at the from across the room."Hermione, come over here with Ron and me," he called to her.She didn't move.

"I telling you, she's getting really weird."Ron said as Harry turned back around.

"How so?"  
  


"Well, she stares at you during classes.And remember, during potions, she 'accidentally' gave you an ingredient that would have turned the fumes poisonous, if you hadn't caught it."

"That was an accident!"

Ron glanced up from the chess board and looked at Harry."Maybe.But there was that time in the library, when the whole shelf of books almost fell on you.She was there then."

"Circumstantial evidence, that's all you have."

"Is it?And that's not all, she, well, she," he glanced over to Hermione and then whispered to Harry."She kind of creeps me out."

"What?"

"Have you ever noticed when she's near how it gets really cold?" 

Harry hesitated.He had noticed that, actually."So what are you saying?Hermione has turned evil and now she's trying to bump me off?Is that it?"

Ron, recognizing anger in his friends face, sighed and said, "I don't know what I'm saying.Just maybe we should watch out."

"Well, she's probably just going through a hard time right now.Hermione is my friend, and I'm not going to declare her 'weird' and move on.Goodnight," Harry said shortly.He got up, and headed for the stairs that lead up to their bedroom.

Ron sighed and looked down at the chessboard.He moved his rook, and whispered, "Checkmate."

The moment he did, a huge crashing sound came from behind him.He leapt up and raced toward the sound.It appeared as though while Harry was climbing the stairs, a huge, and very heavy, painting decided to topple down on top of him.

People were gathering around trying to help him, and calm the subject of the painting.Ron quickly glanced around, and saw Hermione a few feet away.

"How could that fall down?" asked Lavender Brown."It's held up with magic."

"Maybe the spell got old," suggested Ron."Is that possible?Can a spell wear out, Hermione?"He looked up, but she wasn't in the spot where he had last seen her."Hermione?"

Hermione was gone.

*************

Late that night, Eris sat staring out the window.She absently twisted the ring around her cold finger.

Why was it so hard to kill one boy?Was he that much more clever that he could escape all of her traps?Or was something protecting him?

For the hundredth time, she turned the information around in her head.She couldn't believe it when she had read of her Lord's defeat.How could he possibly be defeated?Even in his school days, he was constantly putting protection and immortally spells on himself.

Now, what could she do?Voldemort was alive, but where?And in what condition?

She lifted her face to the moon.She would find a way.She would make up for her mistake.She would find him, and help him in whatever way she could.

What was that!?She stiffened as a little warmth came back into her body.No, no, no, no, NO!The warmth went away, and coldness replaced it.The girl took a deep breath.

Hermione was learning to fight back, wanted control of her own body again.The girl smiled.Not now, Hermione Granger.You are still my prisoner.

She would travel to Voldemort and be forgiven.And then, possibly a new, better body.

And then… well, nothing could stop them.

*************

"How could she do this?What the hell was she thinking?" he shouted as he paced the dormitory. He punched the bedpost, hard, and the cradled his hand as the pain of the collision shot through him.

"Will you calm down?You're not doing her any good carrying on like this," Harry said to Ron.

"I tried to warn you, didn't I?I told you she was acting strangely."

"Well, how was I supposed to know she would disappear?"

"You're sure she's not anywhere on the Maradur's map?"

"Positive."

Ron sighed, and plopped down on the bed."Do you think she left of her own free will?"

"Who would kidnap her?"But the minute he said it, the same thought crossed both of their minds."No… how could he possible get inside the castle?"

"Another spy, like Moony?" suggested Ron.

"We need to see Dumbledore _now_.We should have gone to a teacher the moment we knew she was missing." 

But they never got the change.A steel-gray owl flew through the window, carrying a small marble-sized ball.The ball was released from the owl's talons, and fell to the stone floor.A light green, foul-smelling gas filled the air.

Harry and Ron barely had time to cough before everything went black.

**************

"My Lord, you wanted me?"

The boy and the girl from long ago faced each other.Each was very changed.They both had experienced death, and rebirth.And both of their hearts held nothing but cruelty.

Voldemort stared at her with red eyes.The black robes that were draped over his skeleton-like body looked as though they might snap him in two.But his long, bony hands held power, and his voice, though inhuman, shook with intensity.

The air outside was dark and cool, but no stars could be seen that night.

The Dark Lord sat in the throne room in the ruins of an abandoned castle, and placed himself on the throne.Eris stood in front of him, the ring shinning brightly on her finger.Apart from the lack of servants, it looked like a scene from a medieval tapestry.

The brave knight had returned to his King.

"Eris," he said, addressing her by the name he knew, "Are you ready to join me?"

"Yes, my Lord," she said, bowing low.Her body still ached from the punishment he inflicted on her yesterday.Cries of _Crucio _echoed around her head.She shivered slightly.Her lord did not easily forgive.

But now that she had paid for her sin, she could be a loyal servant.

"Good."He turned to a pale and scrawny man, with watery eyes, next to him."Wormtail, bring them in."The man bowed and scuttled away.

"Lord Voldemort," Eris said in a soft voice, "if it is not too much to ask, I require a new body.This one is small and weak, and it's owner never ceases to struggle and fight.Once or twice, I almost lost control."

"But it is precisely that that makes you valuable."

Although she did not know the meaning of this, she knew better than to question him.

"Don't say anything," the Dark Lord commanded.Eris stood silent, and obedient.

Two Death Eaters walked in, dragging along two boys.One, Eris recognized as Harry Potter.The other was the red-haired child who was always around Harry.

"Hermione!" the red-haired one called out.A blow over the head, administered by a Death Eater, silenced him.

The boys were brought around to face the decaying throne.The red-haired one gasped and shrank away, absolutely terrified.Harry Potter looked as though he had known, but not allowed himself to realize, the horrible truth all along.

"I am stronger now, aren't I, Potter?I am no longer weak and helpless.With one curse, I could kill you where you stand," Voldemort said in his cruel voice.Eris knew all too well the well-disguised fury in it.

Harry stood there, torn between making sure Hermione was all right and responding to Voldemort.

"But, will Harry Potter be brave and noble once more?"Not even Eris could guess where what he was talking about.Still, Harry said nothing.

"For you see, you must choose between your friends, and yourself.Now, brave, noble, famous Harry Potter couldn't possibly choose himself over his friends, could he?"Eris glanced to her side and saw the Death Eaters had placed the other boy next to her.

Harry started to say something, but the Dark Lord cut him off."Now, you must choose.Either you give yourself to me, or I will torture and kill your two friends."

"You'll trade me in for Harry Potter?" Eris gasped.

"Don't take the bait, Harry, don't listen…" the red-haired child was again silenced by a smack to the head.

Throwing caution to the wind, Eris ran up to Voldemort, and grabbed his arm. 

"Please my lord, what is this?"

He shook her off, as if she were barely more than a little annoyance, like an insect."You wish to serve your master.This is how you will do it."

"What…" she said open-mouthed and disbelieving.

The dark centers of his eyes constricted, and he hissed at her, "You are mine to command, now get back in line."

Numbly, she walked back beside the red-haired child.

"Hermione, what's going on?You're not… you're not, like, a Death Eater or anything…are you?" he was asking.

But Eris didn't hear this, nor did she hear the following conversation between her Lord and Harry Potter.Her thoughts were turned within.

Waves of feeling of betrayal swept over her like a bitterly salty ocean.It stung her eyes, and scratched her skin.

How could he do this to her?How could he use her as a mere bargaining chip?She was worth more than that!She was the one who first called him by the new name, Voldemort.She lied to the teachers for him.She crept into the Forbidden Forest to perform ghastly spells and horrible enchantments.She watched as he grew in power and broke magical barriers.She felt him become more and evil as he was swept into a world of Dark magic.

She gave him everything.Her devotion, time, energy, virginity, power, and most importantly, her love.She truly loved him once.

One night, she lost everything.He was right, what he said to her that night.She could have been his queen.The Dark Mistress of all.Because of one mistake, she was no longer his lover, no longer the second-in-command.She was lower in rank than a Death Eater.She was a pawn.Tom Riddle did not love her.

A/N There is only one more chapter, which I will upload tomorrow._Please_ review! 

Thanks for reading!

--Tigerlily


	3. 

"Please," said Hermione as she grabbed hold of Eris's shoulders

Shadow of a Girl

"He turned too evil," said a voice.It echoed on and on, sounding and resounding until it at last broke through the fog in Eris's mind, and she heard the words.

She looked through the color, past the blues and purples, greens and reds, blacks and whites.She looked and looked until she saw the shadow of a girl.

"What?" Eris whispered back.

"He turned too evil.He was incapable of love, even when you knew him."The figure was drawing closer as she spoke."That was why you betrayed him that night.It was the right thing, not a mistake.You knew, even if you continued to obey his every wish, he would never love you."

Eris and Hermione faced each other for a long time.Slowly the swirling color faded, and they were left standing in a white blur.

Eris saw, seemingly for the first time, her Lord as he truly was.And she saw everything she had done to save and protect him.And she saw all the harm, bitterness, and pain she had caused in his name. And she cried silent tears.

"Please," said Hermione as she grabbed hold of Eris's shoulders."Please, I have to save my friends.Please."

Eris tried to speak, but only a gasping sound emerged.Slowly she nodded.

"Please hurry!" Hermione begged.

Eris closed her eyes on Hermione, and when she opened them again she a Dark man on a decaying throne in an ancient ruin in an abandoned castle.She drew a deep breath.

"Tom Riddle," her voice sounded with amazing clarity.His head snapped up, his red eyes filled with fury. 

"What did you called me?" he spat in rage."Shut up and stay there.You are nothing but a plaything to me!"

"Not any longer, Tom.No longer.I will not be your puppet any more!" she repeated the words from another confrontation years and years ago.

Suddenly, they were the same couple, the same little boy and the same little girl, standing against each other, just as they had been in the past.

The girl struggled to get the ring off.The boy stood up and advanced toward her.As she pulled and pulled against the ring, it glowed with impossible radiance.

For a moment, the girl feared this battle might end as the last one had.But then a new presence rose up.It was stronger and powerful.

Together, Hermione and Eris pulled the ring off.And alone, Hermione watched it fall.It fell down, down, down, until it hit the stone floor with an earth-shattering clangor.

It settled still and soundless on the floor for just a moment, until it started to smoke.Black vapors were rising out of the ring, twisting, swirling, and turning until they formed the figure of a girl.She seemed to be made of black, except for two jeweled eyes that glowed green.

Only one in the room recognized the girl, and it was towards this one that Eris turned.

His red slits called eyes opened in horror as the figure raised an arm and pointed to him.With a shrieking howl, a great wind blew through the ruined castle, extinguishing the torches and throwing everything into darkness.

All Harry, Hermione, and Ron could see was blackness.And the only thing they could hear was a high-pitched, shrieking howl.But then, from very, very far away, two voices came.

_"Silly girl.Idiotic fool.You were never strong enough to be a useful servant!"_

_ _

_"No, I was never _weak _enough to completely obey you!"_

_ _

_"How dare you defy me?!Do you realize you are making the same mistake twice?"_

_ _

_"I have seen you at your best and worst, Tom, and I know you enough to say you will never triumph!"_

_ _

Then they screamed again, as they had all those years ago, and a bright flash lit world.

When Harry, Hermione, and Ron could see again, Voldemort, Eris, the ring, Wormtail, and the Death Eaters were gone.

The dawn broke the next moment, and a red-gold sunlight shone on the ruins where the three stood.

"Hermione," said Ron, speaking at last, "What _happened_?"

"I was possessed," she said simply.

"By- by that?" Harry asked shakily.

"Yes."

"Do you think she destroyed him?" asked Ron with a slightly hopeful tone.

"Not likely.A ghost can rarely kill a human," Hermione said with a refreshingly normal scholarly tone, "However, it most likely cost him a great deal of power to destroy her. And most importantly, she got him away from us."

"Oh."For a long while, the three of them just sat there, in the new orange sunlight, breathing and happy to be alive.

At length, Ron spoke again."Who _was_ she?"

Hermione paused, and thought."A friend," she said at last."A very confused friend."

Everyone was too tired to question her further.It was decided they should rest, and then find a way back to Hogwarts.

Just as Hermione was about to find a place to lie down, Harry noticed something."What's that on your finger," he asked.

Hermione glanced at her hand.On the right ring finger was a thin, white scar.

"Oh, great," proclaimed Ron loudly."Now you've _both_ got scars!"

Hermione stared giggling, and Harry snickered.Finally, even Ron chuckled.They howled and hooted and doubled up until they were rolling on the ground.

They didn't laugh because it was particularly funny, but because it was the kind of situation where a person could cry, or they could laugh.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron chose to laugh.

************

A/N Wow, a story I wrote with a _happy _ending!Call the historians!Mark the date! :-) j/k

Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you for reading

--Tigerlily :-)


End file.
